Haunting eyes
by jaedrip
Summary: This is a little passage I wrote at 2:33 in the morning, I couldn't sleep and a story like this popped into my head, it's about Vegeta, letting go of his true love under the impression he is not worth it, now he has to suffer at seeing another man love the woman he wants


He was a fool to let her go although his pride was too important to him to admit that, as well as do anything about it. He would keep quite about the way she made him feel, as if he was capable of good. Everyone else feared him, thought him to be untrustworthy and dangerous, he didn't deny any of those traits, for that is exactly who he was. But this person, this one person, let his heart beat with a pulse of hope for himself , he would see it in her eyes, it was her eyes that haunted him the most, the very eyes that shot straight through his facade, the eyes that poured deep into his soul and found a barely beating heart, shattered and destroyed by the violent upbringing he was forced upon, those eyes of hers that knew some where deep down inside, there is a man, who is capable of change, a man who is strong enough to bare the struggle of change and the break of habit, her eyes fed him hope, hope that he believed he wasn't strong enough to tap into , hope that he didn't believe he could find within himself , he knew who he was and what he felt , and thus he knew he was unworthy of those eyes that illuminated truth and light. For the shortest amount of time, he dug into that hope, he believed it and he attempted to piece his soul back into place to be that man she believed she saw, it wasn't long until he had known her. His walls began to fade little by little, the very existence of this woman breathed happiness into his life, from the way she would stare into his dark eyes longingly, letting her gaze tell him how she felt about him, she was all consuming , nothing was more important than her. He had never seen another being with such pure innocent beauty, from the way she fought for everything she believed in, she never took no for an answer , she was fearless and intelligent, she was mighty in his eyes, yet so fragile, so gorgeous , a piece of art, he had never seen skin so silky and perfect, he glanced at his scarred body and thought to how she never complained, how she would trace his battle scars with her tiny strong fingers, and graze his skin as if it had no flaw, he missed the way she would smile at him through her lashes, cheeks slightly pink, embarrassed but in total bliss, from after a night with him, he had never wanted to see an image so badly, she became his every thought. Until he pushed her away, he fell in deep, it was almost impossible to pull his way out of the fantasy that would never truly be. He was not that man she thought him to be, he did not live a happy life , he did not make love, nor did he fall in love, he would never be there for here during every cold night , he did not fall for silly pathetic earthlings, he was a warrior and nothing came before the fight, nothing should matter more than the will and desire to surpass every challenge and challenger , nothing should matter but that, so he pushed. He pushed and ran away. And she tried to hold on so tight she almost pulled him back in. But he won. And she let him go, believing he did not want her, that he did not love her, and he felt nothing for her. And he let her believe this all to be true. Never once telling her the truth about the spark of life she ignited in him. So she found her happiness in another man, a man who was scum, nothing of importance, no where near as strong as he was, but at the same time he was stronger, he was strong enough to accept the love of a woman so deep. And it pained him to see her in the arms of that man, it tore his soul to see her give that man those longing eyes and embarrassed grin he loved so much, he would have to endure the excruciating heart ache it gave him when the man has his arm draped around her shoulder caressing that silky beautiful skin of hers an the blush she wore as she enjoyed the soft strokes, for all those should have been done by him. But he will sit silent, she deserves to be happy, an he deserves nothing. All he can do now is watch over her silently , making sure no harm ever came her way, as he would annihilate any threat that encountered this woman who he had these feelings for, another mans woman. And she would go on through the rest of her life, never knowing what the dark eyed man felt for her , an he would never know that those same eyes that haunt his soul, cry for him every night, wishing the man who was loving her was the man she truly loved, the man with those dark eyes that haunted her dreams and gazed upon her with the recognition of hope and love. The man who held her heart ,the man who's gaze made her heart beat quicken and made her face turn shades of pink. He was such a fool to let her go. 


End file.
